


~ [ Nighttime Thoughts and Dreams ] ~

by nightravensmagic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: From a DR Roleplay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memories, Nighttime Thoughts, Ultimate DJ, before sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightravensmagic/pseuds/nightravensmagic
Summary: (This something I wrote for a role play when I was really inspired)How will you feel Homesick when you don’t remember where you are?





	~ [ Nighttime Thoughts and Dreams ] ~

Ritsuko wakes up not knowing where she is, eyes fluttering open and she distantly hears her music playing from the speakers across the room. The familiar song soothing her mind in the unfamiliar room. Moving the covers, the covers that are somehow both soft and itchy, off her body she slides off the bed, slightly aching feet sliding into too soft slippers. 

It’s late, she knows, but she can’t stand to sleep longer. She pads over to the desk in the corner and sits down on the chair that’s stiff because it’s new but you know it’ll be comfortable soon enough.

Her long fingers trace the familiar buttons on the speaker until they drift over the volume button. Her long, turquoise painted fingernail tap the shiny metal that is the volume button once but does not change the volume just yet. The speaker is too new, she thinks, wishing for her old, battered, *familiar* speaker. She turns the volume down, despite the voice in her head wanting to turn it up and soothing voice of the unknown singer beckoning to be heard.

The bookshelf next to her desk is tempting, too tempting, so she grabs the new copy of ‘Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets’ wishing it was the torn, ripped, copy that she found at an old bookstore, the old bookstore that was her escape from the too busy, too greedy world. The bookstore that hid her from too handsy fans and from the rain alike.

She pads over back to her bed after pushing the chair back under the table, slipping off the too soft slippers and laying down on the itchy and soft fabric, her slightly tangled teal colored hair splayed around her. She flips through the pages, reading the oh so familiar story that was her favorite when she was young, the new pages crinkling when she pinches them between fingers when she reads about the locks, the car, and the twins. 

She does fall asleep soon enough, the music and the story lulling her to a peaceful sleep. She lays there with the book over her chest and ‘Prom Queen’ playing faintly in the background. 

She dreams of stars and the old gods and life before. She dreams of soft brushes, aching fingers and ringing ears, the familiar feelings bringing out an emotion she forgot. Eventually, her dreams stop and they plunge into nothingness as she forgets once more.


End file.
